The present application relates to a snowmobile, and more particularly, to a lightweight snowmobile for mountains and trails.
Performance characteristics of snowmobiles depend on several parameters of the vehicle, such as width, snow clearance, suspension performance, and weight. It is known that snowmobiles travel through a variety of conditions, including deep snow, light powder, trails, and mountains. Over some terrain, the rider leans on the snowmobile for proper riding in various conditions. Various parameters of the snowmobile affect the ability of the snowmobile to lean and the comfort of the rider when doing so.
In one illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a drive apparatus is provided for an endless track of a snowmobile. The track has an outer surface and an inner surface, a plurality of tread lugs extending outwardly from the outer surface, a plurality of drive lugs extending inwardly from the inner surface, and a plurality of openings. The drive apparatus includes a drive shaft having a longitudinal axis, and a drive sprocket coupled to the drive shaft. The drive sprocket includes a body portion having a center opening located over the drive shaft, a plurality of teeth configured to engage the track to move the track upon rotation of the drive shaft, and a connecting web extending between each of the plurality of teeth. The connecting web has first and second side angled surfaces aligned an angle of less than 180° relative to each other to minimize snow build up on the drive sprocket.
In one illustrated embodiment, the first and second side angled surfaces of the connecting web are aligned an angle of 90° relative to each other. In another illustrated embodiment, the first and second side angled surfaces of the connecting web are aligned an angle of less than 90° relative to each other.
Also in one illustrated embodiment, the plurality of teeth extend generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the drive shaft and are configured to engage the drive lugs on the inner surface of the track to move the track upon rotation of the drive shaft. In another illustrated embodiment, the plurality of teeth extend radially outwardly from the body portion transverse to the longitudinal axis of the drive shaft and are configured to enter the openings formed in the track upon rotation of the drive shaft.
In another illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a drive apparatus is provided for an endless track of a snowmobile. The track has an outer surface and an inner surface, a plurality of tread lugs extending outwardly from the outer surface, a plurality of drive lugs extending inwardly from the inner surface, and a plurality of openings. The drive apparatus includes a drive shaft having a longitudinal axis, and a drive sprocket coupled to the drive shaft. The drive sprocket includes a pair of outer drive members, each outer drive member including a body portion having a center opening located over the drive shaft, a plurality of teeth extending generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the drive shaft, and a first connecting web extending between each of the teeth of outer drive member. The plurality of teeth of the outer drive members are configured to engage the drive lugs on the inner surface of the track to move the track upon rotation of the drive shaft. The first connecting web has first and second side angled surfaces aligned an angle of less than 180° relative to each other to minimize snow build up on the outer drive members. The drive sprocket also includes a center drive member located between the outer drive members. The center drive member includes a body portion having a center opening located over the drive shaft, a plurality of teeth extending radially outwardly from the body portion transverse to the longitudinal axis of the drive shaft, and a second connecting web extending between each of the teeth of the center drive member. The plurality of teeth of the center drive member are configured to enter the openings formed in the track upon rotation of the drive shaft. The second connecting web also has first and second side angled surfaces aligned an angle of less than 180° relative to each other to minimize snow build up on the center drive member.
In yet another illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a drive apparatus is provided for an endless track of a snowmobile. The track has an outer surface and an inner surface, a plurality of tread lugs extending outwardly from the outer surface, a plurality of drive lugs extending inwardly from the inner surface, and a plurality of openings. The drive apparatus includes a drive shaft having a longitudinal axis, and a drive sprocket coupled to the drive shaft. The drive sprocket includes a first drive member including a body portion having a center opening located over the drive shaft and a plurality of teeth extending generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the drive shaft. The plurality of teeth of the first drive member are configured to engage the drive lugs on the inner surface of the track to move the track upon rotation of the drive shaft. The first drive member has a first radius to an outer surface of the plurality of teeth of the first drive member. The drive apparatus also includes a second drive member located adjacent the first drive member. The second drive member includes a body portion having a center opening located over the drive shaft, and a plurality of teeth extending radially outwardly from the body portion transverse to the longitudinal axis of the drive shaft. The plurality of teeth of the second drive member are configured to enter the openings formed in the track upon rotation of the drive shaft. The teeth of second drive member are configured to engage edges defining the openings in the track if the teeth of first drive member begin to slip over the drive lugs. The second drive member has a second radius to an outer surface of the plurality of teeth of the second drive member. The second radius is 15% to 23% larger than the first radius to optimize ratcheting control for the drive sprocket.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.